Light emitting devices, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), may be utilized in packages for providing white light (e.g., perceived as being white or near-white), and are developing as replacements for incandescent, fluorescent, and metal halide high-intensity discharge (HID) light products. A representative example of an LED device comprises a device having at least one LED chip, a portion of which can be coated with a phosphor such as, for example, yttrium aluminum garnet (YAG). The phosphor coating can convert light emitted from one or more LED chips into white light. For example, LED chips can emit light having desired wavelengths, and phosphor can in turn emit yellow fluorescence with a peak wavelength of about 550 nm. A viewer perceives the mixture of light emissions as white light. As an alternative to phosphor converted white light, light emitting devices of red, green, and blue (RGB) wavelengths can be combined in one device or package to produce light that is perceived as white.
Despite availability of various LED devices and methods in the marketplace, a need remains for high voltage devices and fixtures that can be used in a variety of general lighting applications. High voltage devices can turn-on at voltages of greater than approximately 40 volts (V). Advantages associated with high voltage devices include more efficient devices, less costly devices, increased operability for a greater number of general lighting applications, as well as operability at lower forward currents which can contribute to improvements in current spreading. High voltage devices can reduce the cost of LED lighting fixtures by simplifying (e.g., reducing) driver components, increasing LED efficiency, and increasing uniformity within the device. A need also remains for high voltage devices in which the electrical current to one or more LEDs can advantageously be controlled for maintaining aggregate output emissions of multiple, differently colored LEDs at a substantially constant color point or color temperature within the LED device. This can be achieved in part by the addition of a control circuit preferably arranged within and/or external the device.